No Matter What
by flipstahhz
Summary: When he found out his best friend and the girl he loved had become a couple, he broke. He lands himself in a coma after car crash. Little does his family and friends know that he is transported to another place...the future [editing...]
1. Prologue

**Last Edited: o3.o1.o6**

**(a/n) I wrote this story about three years ago and I had the whole plan set out. I stopped writing it…because I simply lost interest in it since I thought it was too clichéd. It's mainly focused on Yamato and side dished with Taiora. Even though I don't support Taiora, I let it happen just for the sake of this story and a break from Sorato. **

**I'm not even really sure if I'm going to leave this story up and update or leave this story and _only_** **edit what I was up to – meaning that I can't keep promises. But I do want to say that this story is dedicated to **Litanya **who also dedicated one of herfanfics to me when she wrote a Sorato (which sh doesn't support.)**

**That's all I've got to say for now ;D Hope you enjoy the short prologue…**

.+ ¤ " " ¤ + . .+ ¤ " " ¤ + . .+ ¤ " " ¤ + . .+ ¤ " " ¤ + . .+ ¤ " " ¤ + . .+ ¤ " " ¤ + .

**No Matter What**

**Prologue/ _by _**_flipstahhz_

Seventeen-year-old, Yamato Ishida, sighed heavily as he walked the lone streets of Odaiba. The soothing wind blew through his golden locks of hair with every struggled step he took. His ocean blue eyes depicted nothing but a neutral cold stare. The expression held on his face was _so _neutral that you couldn't understand whether he was happy or sad. As he headed forward, lips curled trying to observe the scenery of the quiet town. How the feeling of confusion was stirring in him for weeks, but nothing could get the thing off his mind.

He was in emotional pain. Even though his facial expression could not give what he was feeling, there was no denying the agonizing turmoil that was hurting him psychologically.

Taichi Kamiya, his best friend and long time ex-rival, had started dating the girl that he _thought_ he loved the most…_Sora Takenouchi_.

_And it makes me sad_

_And it makes me mad_

_There's **nothing**_ _I can do, baby_

_**Cause your lover is my best friend**_

_And I guess that's where the **story ends**_

_So I gotta try_

_To keep inside_

Yes, he had to be happy to the two of the most important people in his life - his best friend and the girl of his dreams. But the dream was over. She was Tai's.

_**You will never be**_

_**Never be**_

_**Mine...**_

The words of the song rippled in his mind. He hurriedly stuffed the earphones into his pocket and focused on walking…though his thoughts were still haunting him, never leaving him alone. He needed to be strong. He needed to accept the reality…even though it **hurt** him so much.

_"I'm alright about it. If Tai and Sora are in love and if Sora doesn't return the feelings I have for her…it was never meant to be…"_

Patches of what happened stirred in his mind, blinding him from reality ever now and again. Those were the words that had rushed through his head and were the only words that could fit his feelings. Yamato had said that to almost everyone, even Tai and Sora himself (but he changed it to 'you') whenever they worriedly asked how he was coping with the two going out.

_If he thought of **Love**_ _in that way…why was he still clinging to the memories and emotions and living in a never-ending nightmare?_

As his paces of depression became slower, a fast vehicle sped towards the figure on the street.

But Matt _didn't_ notice…he was still trapped in his thoughts that were taking him to a different world.

He was too absorbed with the strong emotions of nursing his broken heart. He was still stuck in the sticky confusion whether he was in love with Sora or not…with every second he thought…_the closer the car came…_

Suddenly the loud noise of a horn beeped…**but it was late**

The car had hit him with a hard blow…driving him to unconsciousness…

_fin of prologue _

**NOT** the end of story

.+ ¤ " " ¤ + . .+ ¤ " " ¤ + . .+ ¤ " " ¤ + . .+ ¤ " " ¤ + . .+ ¤ " " ¤ + . .+ ¤ " " ¤ + .

**btw; I edited this prologue by adding a bit of a verse from the song 'If I Was The One' sung by Ruff Endz. **

**'All' the lyrics of that song doesn't compare to this prologue. The verses in this story from the song were selected specifically from that song because I _know _****Tai wouldn't treat Sora bad.**


	2. Chapter One

.+ ¤ " " ¤ + . .+ ¤ " " ¤ + . .+ ¤ " " ¤ + . .+ ¤ " " ¤ + . .+ ¤ " " ¤ + . .+ ¤ " " ¤ + .

**No Matter What**

**Chapter One / _by _**_flipstahhz_

He woke up. He was lying down on a grass field. He winced as he felt a pain a sudden pain on his forehead. His hand massaged it; that was when he realized that he was bleeding. He retracted his hand from the wound and stared at the blood smudged onto his fingers. He frowned, eyes adjusting to his sudden new surroundings.

_Where am I!_

A car had him, he recalled. That was the last thing Yamato Ishida remembered and was certain of...but why was he led to this mysterious place?

_Could this be heaven?_

No, it couldn't be. He was almost certain he had been there before…He readjusted himself and slowly got up from the ground. He cringed as he dusted off the dirt from his body. Now he had a proper of view where he was, he managed to hold back a gasp as he noticed where he had been _so-called_ been transported too. He pinched himself to make sure he was in reality and immediately received another ache on his arm…

_Yeah, I am in reality…then how'd I get here? I don't have magical powers or something…I certainly know this place but the temperature, buildings and surrounding is different…then again I haven't been to this place in quite some time…_

A soccer ball rolled towards him then came to halt right next to his feet. He blinked. He bent down to retrieve it.

"Hey! Pass the ball over here!" called one of the girls, a meter away from himself. He was at a soccer field.

"Here," Matt replied and tossed the ball and she skillfully received it with her left foot. She nodded him a sign of gratitude as she joined back with her teammates to continue their game.

While she passed the ball to one of her friends her head tilted over her shoulder and yelled mockingly back at Matt, " You don't toss a soccer ball - _you kick it_!"

Her presence was so familiar. She reminded him of Tai. Tai always had had an out going personality - Full with energy and life. And that girl…somehow she acted the same way he would if he were in her position.

Perhaps Yamato would ask her for directions after the game was finished. She seemed friendly enough. With a shrug he walked closer casually and was taken back as the girl moved skillfully within the field with her hair fighting against the wind, yet she moved gracefully everywhere she would run off to.

The blond headed boy pointed out that she was most likely a few years younger than him. She glowed with a vibrant energetic expression on her face from her long wavy auburn hair.

Soon enough, the game ended and Matt was still staring at her. He didn't even notice the girl charge up to him with a glare.

"Hey you! Why have you been looking at me the whole time! Are you new here or something? I haven't seen you around," the girl began, rambling on.

"Oh…I was just wondering…what is this town called?" Matt asked proud to finally getting his question out.

"This place? So you're here and you don't even know this place?" the girl exclaimed close to hysterics, "It's Odaiba of course! Where were you born on another planet or something?"

"Ohh…thanks," Matt replied with a sigh of relief, scratching the back of his head.

_Perhaps I had a dream and slept walked here… _

"Is that it then?" she questioned impatiently, tapping her foot.

"No," Matt spoke shortly, " I was also just wondering if you could help me find the way back to my house. It's 27 Rosmunde Street - Level 3."

"What is this? Some pick up line? You expect me to bring you to your own home when I don't even know you?"

"Now it's not a pickup line. I'm lost…thanks for your hospitality," Matt shot back with a hint of irritation but still pouted.

"Argghh," she growled then muttered, " I hate being nice. You can stop that fake pout now - I'm helping you already. Rosmunde Street is thata way, turn left…I might as well come with you because I live that direction, a block away to be exact. Great, why I am I telling you this? You're probably going to stalk me…"

"Thanks," Matt said thankfully, cutting her off. The girl did talk a lot. He said sarcastically, " I'll give you money for touring me around my own town because I don't know it myself."

The girl glanced at him nonchalantly, " And money is? Wasn't that used when my parents were young or something? Get a reality check man."

Matt was taken back once again…_what's she on about! She doesn't know what money is? Is she insane?_

"You're difficult," Matt commented.

"And you're lost."

"I know I am," he smirked, " That's why I need your help."

.+ ¤ " " ¤ + . .+ ¤ " " ¤ + . .+ ¤ " " ¤ + . .+ ¤ " " ¤ + . .+ ¤ " " ¤ + . .+ ¤ " " ¤ + .

Yamato followed the girl in silence until the girl gave a tiny smirk then stopped walking.

"Why'd you stop?"

"I want to ask something," the girl cooed, "What's your name?"

"Yamato, but I like being referred as Matt," he raised and eyebrow, "Why?"

"Now we're not strangers," the girl grinned, pulling out a hand, " My name is Jennilyn…"

"Nice to meet you Jen-Jen," Matt jeered, shaking her hand. She rolled her chocolate shaded eyes.

"We'd better get going now, Matt…I'm going to get scowled at for showing you to your house. But then again you're not a stranger now that I know you," Jennilyn smiled, " You know you're name is really familiar…I've heard your name being spoken of a lot of times from my parents and relatives."

" Yamato's a common name," he shrugged.

Before they knew it, they arrived to Matt's 'so called' home…

"Umm…Yamato your house isn't located in this street," Jennilyn noticed as she stared at the empty space that was supposed to be where Matt's house should have been at, " I think this place has been demolished or something.'

"What the hell? I'm so certain that my home's supposed to be here! I swear on this patch of land! My apartment is located on the third floor? Why is this happening to me?" Matt questioned as he sat on the concrete burying his face into his hands.

_Where the hell am I? This can't be right…this can't be Odaiba…can it? _

"Yamato…are you alright?" Jennilyn asked giving his a strange gaze, " If you need a place to stay you're welcome to stay with my family because we've got loads of extra rooms and my parents won't mind at all. Sometimes I wonder how I'm so lucky to have the greatest family in the world…I'm boring you yeah?"

"N-no!" Matt laughed, blinking just to make sure he wasn't seeing things. His home **had** to be there. " You're just bragging."

" Gee," she poked her tongue out. " At least you're truthful."

" I'd be thankful to stay with you for a while…just if your family approves."

"Don't worry, they're cool about it...it's settled then?" Jennilyn winked, " Helping the needy is my specialty."

" I'm not in need!"

" Do you want to sleep on the street tonight?"

" Fine," he mumbled in agreement.

.+ ¤ " " ¤ + . .+ ¤ " " ¤ + . .+ ¤ " " ¤ + . .+ ¤ " " ¤ + . .+ ¤ " " ¤ + . .+ ¤ " " ¤ + .

"We're here."

The house was gigantic. It depicted a lovely garden. The house was approximately three stories high, possessing narrow black windows that was difficult to see through.

"You weren't lying when you told me your home was huge," Matt gawked.

Jennilyn rang the doorbell then banged on the door with her fist while yelling, "GET THE DOOR, DAD! HURRY UP!"

"HOLD ON! KEEP YOUR COOL JEN-JEN!" a muffled cry came from inside as they waited patiently (in this current case, not Jen) for the door to open.

"I guess I don't only call you Jen-Jen," grinned Matt and he received another painful shoulder from where Jennilyn had hit him.

The door creaked open and there stood a rather broad man with messy short brown hair and stared at Matt in awe. Matt, on the other hand, stared at the older man giving him a '_do-I-know-you?' and a_ 'what-are-you-gaping-at?' look.

"Papa, this is-," Jennilyn introduced but was shortly cut off by her father.

"Yamato Ishida," Taichi Kamiya ended still gaping at the younger boy in disbelief, "How can you _possibly_ be here!"

.+ ¤ " " ¤ + . .+ ¤ " " ¤ + . .+ ¤ " " ¤ + . .+ ¤ " " ¤ + . .+ ¤ " " ¤ + . .+ ¤ " " ¤ + .


End file.
